Two Heart's Becoming One
by Mangle6
Summary: Most young girl's (and very naive teenagers) think that a wedding is the best day ever but most don't know the work that has to go into it.
1. Prologue: Wedding Woes

_The wedding march played as Fudge walked down the aisle; everywhere in the room light covered. Finally she got to the stand next to her soon to be husband. Fudge couldn't be any happier in that moment, the priest stared at the two with a smile. Finally he spoke,_

 _"We are here to celebrate the union of Fudge Elcano Fritter and Kit Smoreline. Theses two have faced obstacles that no other couple has ever had to face. And I'm sure the two will live a happy and wonderful life. But now Fudge do you take Kit to be your husband in sickness and in health, in hardship and ease, forever you shall live?" Fudge smiled and said,_

 _"I do." She looked over to Kit waiting for him to answer her heart beating in her chest. The NPC raised his head and Fudge froze; her lover's face was now Turbo's. Fudge looked around but it was as if nobody could see the difference. She started hyperventilating she wanted to move but it was as if her feet we're glued to the floor._

 _"Now Kit do you take Fudge to be your wife in sickness and in health, in hardship and ease, forever you shall live?" The priest asked looking at Kit as if there was nothing wrong with him. He looked at Fudge sporting the sick victorious smile of Turbo. He spoke,_

 _"I-"_

* * *

Fudge's eye's flew open as she felt pressure on her stomach. Her groggy vision cleared to see her concerned hunny bunny.

"Are you okay? You we're muttering and tossin' and turnin'!" Kit exclaimed, Fudge blushed.

"Yeah just another nightmare." She asked, Kit sighed,

"Yeah I can relate." He said.

 _'Sometimes I barely make it to the bathroom.'_ Kit thought as he jumped to the floor and helped his lover out of bed.

"Come on I made some pancakes! We can talk about your nightmare." He said and Fudge paled slightly scared to tell Kit what her dream was about, but still she followed.

They we're now at the breakfast table as Kit listened intently to Fudge.

"And then you we're about to say "I do" but you woke me up." She said Kit sighed,

"Yeah most of my dreams turn out like that too. So on our honeymoon once we're married maybe we can hire a therapist so we can get over this." He suggested and Fudge nodded.

"So has Sonic told everyone?" She asked and Kit nodded as he stuffed a pancake in his mouth, he took a moment to chew and swallow it.

"Now everyone is asking me when is the wedding. Oh and I went online and looked up the best wedding planner list. And this is what I got." He said sounding a bit stressed. As he pulled out a long list that read:

 _ **1) Work out budget.**_

 _ **2)**_ _ **Pick wedding party.**_

 _ **3) Start the guest list.**_

 _ **4) Hire a planner, if desired.**_

 _ **5) Reserve your date and venues.**_

 _ **6) Book your officiant.**_

 _ **7) Research photographers, bands, florists, and caterers.**_

 _ **8) Hire the photographer and the videographer.**_

 _ **9) Book the entertainment.**_

 _ **10) Meet caterers.**_

 _ **11) Go to the best dress maker.**_

 _ **12) Select and purchase invitations.**_

 _ **13) Start planning a honeymoon.**_

 _ **14) Shop for bridesmaids' dresses.**_

 _ **15) Meet with the officiant.**_

 _ **16) Reserve structural and electrical necessities.**_

 _ **17) Book a florist.**_

 _ **18) Arrange transportation.**_

 _ **19) Start composing a day-of timeline.**_

 _ **20) Book the rehearsal and rehearsal-dinner venues.**_

 _ **21) Check on the wedding invitations.**_

 _ **22) Select and order the cake.**_

 _ **23) Purchase wedding shoes and start dress fittings.**_

 _ **24) Schedule hair and makeup artists.**_

 _ **25) Choose your music.**_

 _ **26) Finalize the menu and flowers.**_

 _ **27) Make a list of the people giving toasts.**_

 _ **28) Finalize the readings.**_

 _ **29) Purchase your undergarments.**_

 _ **30) Purchase the rings.**_

 _ **31) Meet with the photographer.**_

 _ **32) Review the playlist with the band or deejay.**_

 _ **33) Send out the invitation.**_

 _ **34) Enter RSVPs into your guest-list database.**_

 _ **35) Visit the dressmaker for (with luck!) your last dress fitting.**_

 _ **36) Stock the bar.**_

 _ **37) Send out as many final payments as you can.**_

 _ **38) Confirm times for hair and makeup and all vendors.**_

 _ **39) E-mail and print directions for drivers of transport vehicles.**_

 _ **40) Assign seating.**_

 _ **41) Write vows, if necessary.**_

 _ **42) Get your hair cut and colored, if desired.**_

 _ **43) Reconfirm arrival times with vendors.**_

 _ **44) Delegate small wedding-day tasks.**_

 _ **45) Send a timeline to the bridal party.**_

 _ **46) Pick up your dress.**_

 _ **47) Check in one last time with the photographer.**_

 _ **48) Set aside checks for the vendors.**_

 _ **49) Book a spa treatment.**_

 _ **50) Send the final guest list to the caterer and all venues hosting your wedding-related events..**_

 _ **51) Break in your shoes.**_

 _ **52) Assemble and distribute the welcome baskets.**_

 _ **53) Pack for your honeymoon.**_

By the time Fudge was done reading she was as pale as a ghost.

"Yeah if we are planning to marry in three months then we're gonna have to work our butts off." Kit said, "And what's crazier is that we already got all of Sugar Rush, Fix-It-Felix Jr, Five Night's At Freddy's. Animal Crossing, Sonic Boom, Mario Adventures. And even some people from Mortal Kombat asking if they can join the wedding." His fiancée's eye's we're now dinner plate sized,

"Oh. My. Lands." Fudge whispered. Kit sighed his exhaustion starting to show,

"Yeah we're gonna have to split this up. But since it's uneven I'll do twenty-seven while you do twenty-six." He said. Fudge open her mouth to respond. But the quarter alarm rang. And the two looked shocked before smacking their foreheads. They had forgotten the arcade was open today. The two then scrambled upstairs praying that they'd make it before the second quarter alert.

 _'This is going to be great.'_ Both Fudge and Kit thought sarcastically as they hurried to look at least decent.


	2. A Few Bumps

Once the third race was over Fudge sped into her part of the finish line both her and Kit jumped out.

"Where we're you guy's!?" Gloyd asked,

"At home." Fudge replied.

"Well what we're you guy's doing?" One of the chocolate bunnies asked,

"Oh nothing important since you guy's don't count _planning your own wedding!_ " Kit said sarcastically,

"Oh." Everyone said.

"Well how's it going?" Taffyta said,

"Great but I might as well get this out-of-the-way because for programmers sake I know I'll forget if I don't do it now. Vanellope will you be my maid of honour? Taffyta do you mind being flower girl? And Snowanna can you be my bridesmaid?" Fudge asked nervously, the girl's in question smiled and said.

"Yes!" Kit smiled,

"So Swizz, Gloyd will ya be my best men?" He asked. "And Rancis; will ya be the ring bearer?" The boy racers smiled,

"Un-duh! Is that even a question? Of course we will!" Gloyd said.

"Great!" Kit and Fudge both said at the same time, suddenly the quarter alarm went off and they got back to their places.

As soon as the arcade was closed Fudge hopped into her kart. And drove over to the stands as Kit jumped off them and landed on her lap.

"Hey wait! Do you guy's want to head to Tapper's?" Vanellope asked, Fudge smiled nervously.

"Um...thanks but we have some planning to do." She said before punching it and sped back home, it only took the two ten minutes to get home. And as soon as they did they walked into the kitchen and Kit started rummaging through the fridge.

"So what should out budget be?" He asked as he pulled out a plate of cookies,

"Well...I don't know usually the dad of the bride pays for the marriage. But...since mine was just a backstory and not only that but died...I guess we have to use all of our money. I do have some jewels from harvest moon I could sell." Fudge said quietly. Kit frowned as he shuttered he was glad there was no chance of his parents coming back. He put the cookies in the microwave,

"Yeah. I do have some money from the get well card's from my surgery last year." Kit said,

"Yay!" Fudge cheered. Her husband to me smiled nervously,

"Unfortunately I had to spend most of it on my hospital bill. I put the rest in the bank so it could earn three percent income every year. I can go pull out the money and we'll see what we have to work with. After all how bad could it be?" Kit said. And Fudge cheered again before the microwave beeped. And they each grabbed a cookie before leaving.

Fudge came back as she sighed pulling a big wad of money out of her coin purse. She jumped slightly as she heard the door slam, she looked to see Kit walking over looking aggravated.

"How much did you get?" He asked sourly, Fudge sighed and put the wad on the table.

"Seven thousand nine hundred and seventy-five bucks." She said drearily, "You?" Kit grumbled before taking out a wad of his own.

"Nine thousand two hundred and three bucks." He said,

"Well ya did better than me." Fudge said.

"Yeah but still. That only adds up to seventeen thousand and one hundred seventy-eight bucks. I know some couples have had worse odds but...how are we going to get this to stretch through an entire wedding?" Kit said feeling distressed,

"We can get this to work." Fudge said reassuringly. Her lover just sighed letting his ears hit the table. Fudge took up the money and put it in her coin purse. She then walked over to Kit and picked him up,

"Come on little man tomorrow's the weekend so we can figure this out in the morning." She said and Kit cracked a smile as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Fudge was writing the guest list. While Kit was on the phone trying to find a cheep wedding planner.

"What!?" Kit shrieked, "Your joking!" The man on the phone said something. "No I've never done this before! Who do you think I am!? I'm just saying if that's the minimum price it's absolutely ridiculous!" The man on the phone shouted something that made Kit want to punch a wall, "Oh yeah? Well you're so freaking dumb that you don't know not to shove a lamp up your ass!" The man shouted something back and Fudge's eye's we're wide in shock as she stared at Kit. Finally the man said something that made her lover's face grow red.

"Well you're a motherfucking bitch that deserves to burn in hell!" He said before hanging up, once his anger cooled he smiled sheepishly at Fudge. Who was now shaking her head with a look that said,

"You could've handled that better and you know it." Kit looked down.

"Well at least I saved us money." He said nervously.

"Sweetie why don't you just write the guest list?" Fudge said calmly and Kit nodded before running up and taking the pen and paper. The racer smiled slightly and walked to the phone and started dialing Felix. From Fix-It-Felix Jr. The phone rang and the handyman picked up almost immediately.

"Hi Felix it's me Fudge!" She said,

"Hey Fudge! I'm so happy for you and Kit so how's the plannin going?" Felix responded. Fudge looked at Kit,

"Pretty good but _somebody_ lost their temper and made it impossible for us to get a planner." She said and her lover looked back at her his face glowing red.

"Oh well that can happen! So what do you need?" Felix said,

"Well...I was wondering will you be our officiant?" Fudge asked and the handyman froze.


	3. Breaking Points

Fudge hung up the phone with a satisfied smile she looked at Kit who was still writing. She walked over to him,

"I'm gonna find a place for our wedding. Any suggestions?" Fudge asked. Kit looked up putting one of his hands on two names on the page.

"The Animal Crossing plaza?" He said, Fudge smiled.

"Okay I'll check the place out." She said, and Fudge walked out the house. Once she was gone Kit let out a sigh of relief. If Fudge had seen the two names on the list she would've freaked. The only reason he had agreed to letting them come. Was because he had either severely scared and hurt them. Kit looked over the list he was happy when he saw he had everyone on that he either knew, liked or was friend's with. He pulled out the list of wedding preparations. And saw he needed to do number five.

Research photographers, bands, florists, and caterers.

Kit scoffed at the idea of finding a florist, not that he wanted to brag, but he was the best florist ever. He could just make the flower's and say he just went to a florist. After all Fudge always loved his flower's the best. Kit jumped off the bed and walked down the stairs he looked around until he saw the garden basement door. He walked towards it as it looked like a regular door. He opened it and the stairs led into the greenhouse room, Fudge had to sell all of her first place trophies to get the garden and greenhouse built for Kit. He wanted to pay Fudge back somehow so this was going to be it.

Meanwhile Fudge was with the mayor of the town. Mayor Rudolph. He was dark-skinned and and he had blond hair in curly, bouncy locks. He had crimson red eyes and wore a watermelon-T with blue jeans as white shoes covered his feet.

"Yes Miss. Fritter we can book the plaza for October 4th, I'm must say I've never heard of a bond as strong as the one you have with Kit." Rudolph said as he sat in his chair at the town hall, with an ecstatic Fudge looking ready to burst with joy. The mayor got up and walked to Fudge,

"I can show you the plaza and we can decorate it to your liking. Once you have all the needed supplies of course." He said as he walked out of the town hall with Fudge at his heel.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She said her fudge cake hat starting to boil, it didn't take long to get to the plaza. The tree centering it had blossoms as the leaves and the tree stood tall and proud.

"It's wonderful." Fudge said sweetly,

"I'm glad you like it." Rudolph said. Suddenly an explosion went off and the plaza sunk into the ground. Reseti poked jumped out soon after with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Umm...sorry. I guess bringing a bomb from Mario Adventures was a bad idea in high sight." He said and Fudge's eye's we're wide in shock. While Rudolph's we're narrowed in anger.

"Reseti you should've asked me before you brought anything explosive into this game! This isn't the first time you did this and I specifically told you..." He said but in Fudge's mind he trailed off as her thoughts we're in a rage fit themselves.

 _'I curse that rodent and his offspring for a thousand_ _generations!'_

She took a deep breath and walked off leaving the nervous mole and the infuriated human.

Fudge came back to her house still slightly annoyed. The sun had just set as she had decided to take the long way home to relax herself. But as soon as she came inside her anger started to rise again, she saw the greenhouse room door was open.

 _'If that bunny knows what's good for him he better not have went in there instead of going through **his** part of the list!'_

Fudge waited for ten minutes and Kit soon came out with a skip in his step. Unfortunately that soon faded when he saw his beloved.

 _'Okay...she's mad so the best thing to do is to apologize and try to give her breakfast in bed tomorrow morning.'_ Kit thought,

"Why aren't you working on the guest list?" Fudge asked in a hostile tone. Kit took a step back,

"I finished it." He whimpered feeling fear course through his vains.

"Then let me _see_ it." She responded and Kit gulped,

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea right now. I put two certain people you might still despise on there. And I think maybe you should cool off before-" He said before he saw Fudge walking up the stairs. Kit's pupils shrank in horror he ran up the stairs trying to catch Fudge. But it was too late.

" **WHAT!?** " She shrieked and Kit stopped in his tracks momentarily wondering if he could out run Fudge, "Why is Shang and Sub-Zero on here!?"

Kit, by then, was praying to every deity he knew to strike him down,

"Because I scarred Sub-Zero for life and I bashed a rock onto Shang's head. And now he's suffering from brain trama! He asked if him and Sub could come so I think I owe them!" He explained. Fudge smacked her forehead,

"Shang almost killed me! And he shape shifted into you to do it! And did you lose some braincells or something!? Sub-Zero fought you until your entire body was completely bruised, shattered, internally bleeding, or frostbitten! They can't come! They'll ruin everything!" She argued back,

"No they won't! Plus I got all the Hero Duty guards and the oreo guard's attending the wedding!" Kit argued back and that's how it argument went on until dawn's first light.


	4. Plan: Diversion

The racers we're all by Fudge and Kit's house as screaming was heard through the interior,

"What wrong with you!? I try to save us money, I try to resolve conflict against us and Mortal Kombat and you act like a rotting banshee!" Kit's voice came from the house,

"Banshee!? Well at least I'm not the shortest character in the arcade! Kirby out ranks you!" Fudge retorted. Kit screamed in anger,

"SHORTEST HA! WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO GROW A SPINE MRS. GOT HUNG BY TAFFYTA BY HER PANTIES!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The racers gasped as they saw a liquefied fudge beam fly through the ceiling,

"WELL IF YOU FEEL THAT WAY...TH-THEN WE SHOULDN'T EVEN GET MARRIED AT ALL!" Fudge screamed and silence rang through the house. Nobody moved, nobody breathed until a loud smack was heard and Kit stormed out of the house. With fury and tears in his eye's he pushed the racers out of his path and kept walking. Vanelope ran in to see Fudge on the floor in a puddle of her own tears as her right cheek had a small red hand mark on it. The hand mark bled as it mixed it with her tears, the racers gasped. And Gloyd helped her up, Taffyta ran over to the kitchen to grab some band aids and tissues.

"Fudge what happened?" Snowanna asked, the smaller racer sniffed still looking irritated and hurt.

"I-I tried to find a place for our wedding. Bu-But the place got destroyed and I walked home. But Kit wasn't writing the guest list so I got made again. A-And then I got the list and I saw he had put the creeps of the east Shang and Sub-Zero on it. And then we started arguing. I-I just can't believe him! He had the nerve to add them on the list and then he slaps me!" Fudge said,

"And your the one who screamed maybe y'all shouldn't even get married." Swizzle said without thinking. And Fudge's anger melted away before bursting into tears. By then Taffyta had came back with the same disapproving glare the others we're giving him,

"Swizz, not helping." She said as Vanelope patted Fudge on the back.

Meanwhile Kit had stormed his way over to jawbreaker jungle. Which just as the name said was a forest with trees that had jawbreakers instead of leaves. Some of this jawbreakers had tumbled to the ground. And unfortunately for them; those that we're on the ground we're smashed to bits. Kit, right now, was on the biggest jawbreaker in the forest he was repeatedly hitting it. As tears fell from his eye's as he muttered,

"Why did she say that? Why am a such an idiot I should've ended the argument sooner."

'WELL YOU FEEL THAT WAY...TH-THEN WE SHOULDN'T EVEN GET MARRIED AT ALL!' Her voice rang through his head, his voice became caught in hiccups. His smashing stopped as he layed on it and started bawling his eye's out, he was too afraid to face Fudge wondering if she meant that sentence. So he stayed there and kept crying until he noticed the sun was setting. He felt awful as he could feel the shame and despair his beloved was feeling and he felt worse realizing he could fix it.

'I can't just leave her. Maybe it was the anger talking.' Kit thought as he got up and forced himself to walk to him and his lovers house.

Meanwhile back with Fudge every racer was trying to get the Fudge to stop crying.

"Fudge please! We can fix this!" Taffyta said just as a knock rang on the door, Rancis to the door and opened, he gasped as he saw Kit was at the entrance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here now move it." Kit ordered and Rancis did, he made his way to Fudge and every racer moved out of the way, Fudge looked at him with tears in her eye's.

"Come here sugar." Kit said, Fudge immediately hugged him tightly.

"I-I'm sorry I-I'm no-not sure what got into me." She blabbered, Kit started crying himself as all the rotten things he said came flooding into his mind.

"I'm sorry too. I-I shouldn't have put salt on open wounds." He said his face burning bright, the heart in his amulet began to glow bright.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." Fudge said, Kit kissed his lover tenderly. By then racer had left and was listening through the door,

"Well I'm glad this is fixed up and everything but if this happens again they might not be so lucky." Rancis said, and Gloyd got an idea and pulled out his phone. He started dialing a few numbers,

"Who are you calling?" Candlehead asked.

"Easy I'm calling a spa and some extra artillery." Gloyd as his phone started to ring.

The next day Kit and Fudge got up like normal and did a day of normal racing and cheering. But when they got home they saw Mary and Gene,

"Huh? What are-" Fudge said before Mary grabbed her by hand. And Gene did the same with Kit,

"We're here to give you a day of relaxation." Gene said.

"Yep! Time apart from each other to relax. Going to bed and coming back here tomorrow evening. Simple." Mary said, Kit blinked trying to get over shock.

"Wait we can't what about-" He said but Gene cut him off,

"We already told Litwack so he's letting everyone have the day off. Besides he said be needed to visit his mother anyway." Mary said, "Now come up we have a relaxing day an half to go through." And the two dragged the betrothed couple out of the house and out of Sugar Rush.

"But-" They said before the nicelanders cut them off once again,

"Don't worry your going to love it." And the two shut up wondering what Gene and Mary had in mind. And they had a feeling it was going to be very interesting.


	5. Putting It Together

Kit was now sitting on a spa massaging table racking his brain about the wedding plans,

"Okay I gotta apologize to the planner I can't let me and Fudge scream at each other like that ever again." He muttered. Until he was soon interrupted by someone lifting him and forcing him to lay on his belly.

"Huh? Hey what gives?" Kit asked and Gene soon walked over,

"What gives is what we said a day and a half of relaxation. And I read that a deep tissue massage is one of the most relaxing. Not to metion that you've used your muscles alot in the recent years. And haven't even shown up here once." He said just as the female massager put a towel over Kit's tail and butt.

"That's because I don't need one." Kit muttered as his face heated up,

"Nonsense I can already tell your holding alot of tension and stress in your little muscles." The female massager said. Gene smiled,

"This will last for four hours and an additional two when you fall asleep. I'll be helping Felix with some repairs." He said before leaving. Kit growled and got up only for his massager to slap his tail. The NPC yelped and got back down,

"He's doing this for your own good." The massager said before she started putting light pressure on Kit's back.

Meanwhile Fudge was in the same boat except her's was a scalp massage she was in a hair solon as she was sitting in a chair. A male massager was squirting some hair gel in her in her hair.

"Don't worry sweetie this will be good for you it will only last thirty minutes." Mary said, Fudge whimpered slightly she wasn't sure about this. "Now Frank here will call me when your done." And Mary left,

"Mary! I don't-" Fudge blurted before her words we're cut off as a wave of pleasure traveled through her scalp. The racer shook the feeling off; no she had a focus and plan their wedding.

Back with Gene his phone rang and he quickly answered it,

"Hello Felix!" Gene said.

"Hi Gene! How's Kit and Fudge doing?" Felix replied on the other line, Gene chuckled.

"They're minds should soon become fogged over in about five minutes." He replied,

"Great! And Candlehead just texted me; they got Kit and Fudge's diary and Kit's secret journal. I wish there was another way on finding out how they want the wedding to go. But...if we ask them they'll get suspicious." Felix said. And Gene nodded,

"Good and Taffyta texted me telling me she got Fudge's wallet with all the money." He replied. "They'll thank us later for this." Felix sighed on the other line,

"I hope your right cause if they find out they'll shut our plan down." He said.

"Don't worry Felix everything will go as planned. Seeya at the plaza." Gene said,

"Bye." Felix replied before the both if them hung up.

Meanwhile the racers had just stopped by Gracie's shop in Animal Crossing. Gracie's was an antiapromorthic giraffe as she wore black tights and a peacock colored shirt. Her light blue eyes gleamed as she looked at the racers and the dress design they had.

"Humm……I could do it from three thousand seven hundred dollars." Gracie said,

"What!? Your kidding!?" Gloyd said.

"Yes after all you want the best and my outfits are one of a kind beauties." Gracie said and the racers groaned as Taffyta popped open Fudge's wallet and pulled out the required money. Gracie took the money and the dress design and walked to her office.

"Well it could've been worse that leaves us with thirteen thousand four hundred and eighty dollars." Rancis said,

"Come on let's see what decorations they want." Candlehead said just as she opened Kit journal. The candle headed racer cleared her throat and read one of the entries out loud;

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Me and Fudge got into a real argument today. I know Fudge didn't mean it but anyway today I looked up some decorations but none of the sites had the one's I wanted. I want ribbons to be draped around the plaza with the flowers I made swen in or on the ribbons._ _I wish I knew something about sewing but the last time I tried I got the needle stuck in my_ _tail_ _and_ _I_ _ended up_ _pooping yarn_ _for_ _days-_

All the racers laughed at that, once they we're over their laughing fit Gloyd grabbed the journal.

"How about we read a little more?" He said but Swizzle snatched the journal from him,

"Nope we took this to find out the information we needed not what we want to know." He said and him and the other racers left the shop to buy some ribbon and then head back to Fudge's and Kit's house.

Meanwhile Fudge was soundly asleep as Frank was blow drying her hair. Once was done he brushed Fudge's hair and it bounced into an afro style except her hair was completely in bouncy bangs as they seemed to move on their own. Frank carefully put her fritter hair clip back in her hair and put Fudge's fudge cap in her lap. By then Mary had came back and smiled as she saw Fudge the nicelander walked over to the racer and lightly shook her awake. Fudge groaned as she rubbed her eyes,

"Come on sweetie let's go get some ice cream." Mary said and Fudge groggily nodded. Mary thanked Frank and gave him fifty bucks and she grabbed a half awake Fudge by the hand and took her for a creamy and delicious treat.

"So how was it honey?" Mary asked,

"It was nice." Fudge said as her brain was just starting to wake up.

"Told ya so what's your favorite flavor of ice cream?" Mary asked,

"My favorite flavor is toffee. I like chocolate and fudge but I find it a bit fating" Fudge said. Mary giggled,

"There's nothing wrong with being a little pudgy after all when you and Kit get married and have children. In pregnancy that will happen." She said. Fudge blushed slightly,

"I guess but that's not goanna happen for a while." She said as her and Mary entered the ice cream parlor.


	6. Too Close

The racers had just finished the decorations as Vanellope pulled out a box and put the newly made decorations in.

"Alright next we need a cake." Candlehead said,

"Who wants to bet Kit has the answer in his journal?" Gloyd said. Everybody glared at him,

"No Gloyd." Vanellope said. She grabbed Fudge's journal instead and turned to a page, she smiled slightly and then read it outload.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Kit got disabled today. The nurses said that he could be in the hospital for years. But I couldn't let that happen. I needed to let Kit stay with me. Oh who am I kidding? I wanted him to stay! I want to tell him that I love him more then the arcade itself! More than life, happiness, and freedom! As long as I'm with him I'll never feel alone! But enough about my feelings. He had pushed his body beyond it's set limits. And he ruined his legs for me. I've never felt so flattered and loved. I guess that's how Kit felt when I saved him! But anywho I wanted to cheer him up and make something special. But I couldn't find anything until I was cleaning my kart. I had been scrubbing my seat because of a little….accident. And I ended up accidently pressing a button on the bottom of it. I fell through and found a second chamber that could be used during racing! Maybe I could let Kit race with me. Anyway I found a cookbook from my parents! I know they're just backstory but I felt so happy! I found a recipe in it called liquid heaven. I had made it with a few alterations and Kit loved it! He ended up eating the whole thing. He even said the only reason it was so good was because my baking skills are the best in Sugar Rush! Gosh. I wouldn't go that far; I still embarrassed after that comment. But I knew it was from the heart. I had rewritten it. And I but the new cookbook in the third kitchen drawer. I still have the old one though I couldn't part with it. But I still wonder am I really the best?_

By the time Vanellope was done her voice was a bit strained and she had tears in her eyes. But that isn't to say she didn't feel envy for that last part. Along with all the other racers,

"Alrighty lets get baking!" Swizzle said. And they all got started on a sweet masterpiece.

Meanwhile Gene was carrying a just waking Kit home, the NPC rubbed his eyes.

"Am I in heaven?" Kit said, Gene rolled his eyes.

"Nope were taking you home. I'm guessing you feel relaxed?" He said, Kit numbly nodded.

"My body feels all tingly, and calm. Did the massager use rose and velvet scented lotion?" He asked, Gene looked shocked.

"Why yes. How did you guess?" He asked, Kit blushed slightly but amazingly he didn't feel as shameful as usual.

"I have a thing for flowers." Kit muttered, Gene smiled. Suddenly the chocolate bunny felt immense pain in his bladder. He blushed redder,

"Are we close?" Kit asked. Gene nodded,

"Almost there." He said. Kit got up for a better looked. And was relived to see they we're practically at the front door. Gene opened the door. And they're senses we're immediately hit with the smell of cinnamon. Gene look nervous as Kit jumped out of his arms.

"Hey why is someone in the kitchen? And…….why is my journal out of me and Fudge's room!?" Kit shrieked his face bursting into color, by then the racers had heard. And they were trying to figure out a belivible lie,

Gene moved in front of Kit and motioned to the racers to hide with his hands.

"You probably placed it there by accident and something must've fallen over. But you better head off to the restroom I heard that post-massage therapy results in lose bladders." Gene said and Kit's face burned red before he ran up the stairs. He gave a sigh of relief,

"Now all of you finish what ever your doing and clean up that rabbit can only hold enough fluids!" Gene ordered and the racers did as they we're told. He then watched as the racers wheeled a tarp covered object out of the house. Gene looked in the kitchen and saw it was spotless he then grabbed the journal's and moved up the stairs. It took a little bit but Gene found their room and placed the journals on their shared Twinkie bed. He then walked quietly down the hall as he passed by Mary. She winked at him and continued to kart an exhausted racer to bed. Gene waited for a moment and Mary came back making sure to turn off all the lights.

"Now this was a fun evening." She said and Gene nodded, but before they could leave they heard someone clear their throat.

"Umm….thanks for that day or whatever." Kit said sheepishly before running into the room and shutting the door,

"Alright we need to get Kit a tux, we need a bit more decorations for the wedding, we need a feast, and a amazing band. But that shouldn't be too hard after all we still have plenty of money to spare." Mary said but suddenly her phone rang.

Meanwhile Kit smiled as he watched his sugar mama sleep peacefully. He hugged Fudge's stomach blissfully as he recognized she smelled like chocolate. He was slightly concerned and confused on why Gene had said that. But he felt so calm so his relaxed brain just decided that he was trying to help. Kit then yawned before he curled up into a ball and went to sleep with that the couple's worries were gone for the night. As they're minds dreamed of the perfect wedding and a glorious life together.

The next morning Kit was woken up by Fudge. His eyes slowly opened as his wife to be lifted him into her arms.

"What's up?" He said,

"Our moods." Fudge said. And the two giggled, "Now come on Gene and Mary promised us breakfast." Kit woke up slightly.

"But I'm not even-" He said before his stomach quickly disagreed,

"I think you are." Fudge sais as she poked Lot's stomach causing him to giggle.

"Yeah, yeah." Kit said before him and Fudge went down the stairs.


	7. Almost There

Mary, Gene, Kit, and Fudge we're at Joyful Burger in the Sonic Boom game. Kit of course had already finished his breakfast, so he just sat in Fudge's lap waiting for her to finish her breakfast. Once she was done Kit jumped up and kissed his lover. Gene and Mary smiled warmly before going to pay the bill.

"Ya know I wonder if it hurt when you fell from heaven my sugar mama." Kit said and Fudge playfully rolled her eye's,

"Daww look who's trying to use cheep love lines." She said. Kit smiled,

"Look who's talking." He replied. Fudge blushed slightly,

"Touché." She said. Before she pulled her purse out from under the bed. It was chocolate brown with white splotches on it, the straps we're made of white taffy. Finally the zipper was made of peppermint, she didn't carry it around often. But when she did she carried only the essentials with her. Fudge unzipped her purse and went rummaging through it, Kit just watched kicking his legs with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Whatcha looking for?" He asked,

"My wallet. I saw some very pretty table sheets before we got here. We can use them from the wedding and then use them in our daily lives." Fudge responded. Kit's ears went completely straight and he smacked his forehead.

"Oh crap I almost forgot!" He said,

"Same. I only remembered when I saw the sheets." Fudge said. But Kit felt a intense fear building in his chest. He moved out the way and jumped on the table as Fudge put her purse in her lap.

"Kit where is the money? Did you take it out?" She said her voice on the verge of panic, Kit's eye's widened. His amulet began to glow as he threw good manners out the window. And jumped into Fudge's purse. He knew he wasn't supposed to go through a girls purse. That was like reading someone's diary or going through their locker.

It was uncouth. Finally he popped out,

"I don't know! I never even go near your purse! How is it possible that it's missing!?" Kit shrieked his voice jumping three octaves. Fudge started hyperventilating,

"I mean I don't remember anything strange until……" Kit said before a lightbulb went off in his head. Fudge noticed this,

"What is it?" She asked. Kit face turned red with rage, by then Gene and Mary had shown up. And they could feel the tension in the air,

"Where's our money?" Fudge asked with a look of seriousness on her face. As Kit tapped his foot with crossed arms.

*

Meanwhile the racers had just picked up Fudge's new dress and they we're giving Gracie some new designs for Kit's tux.

"Thanks and can you be done with that in an hour?" Rancis asked, Gracie looked at the design for a moment.

"Yes I can bit might I ask is this really the design Kit wants? I don't get many requests of this from men." She said with a raised eyebrow,

"Yep that's what his diary said and the entry was pretty recent." Vanellope said while shrugging her shoulders. Finally she pulled out five thousand seven hundred dollars.

*

Meanwhile with Felix and Mayor Rudolph in the plaza the mayor was dropping the flowered ribbon on the tree branches. While Felix was cutting down trees and a few animal residents were putting up arches. That we're covered in white roses to make a lovely isle for Fudge to walk down. Once they we're done the mayor pulled out a red carpet and rolled it out. They we're almost ready.

"Okay we just need the seats and tables and that should be everything on our part!" Felix said,

"Actually I think you'd be wrong on that one!" A voice said and everyone looked to see Cooking Mama and her family carrying in the feast. Rudolph rolled his eye's and quickly showed the group were the food was to be placed. Everything was coming together.

*

Meanwhile back with Kit and Fudge. Gene and Mary had just finished explaining what everyone was doing at that exact moment. They waited for a moment to let the information sink in.

"Are you guys mad?" Mary asked taking a step back,

"Well…..you guy's help us with something we we're failing at. By tricking us into a false sense of security and pull strings behind our back knowing we'd get mad at the time." Fudge said processing through the info.

"So…..I guess that'd be a….no. Believe me I hate that you guys tricked us. And did something for us that we wanted to do. But we forgive you only because you guy's got us to feel relaxed for the first time ever." Kit said, Mary and Gene calmed slightly.

"But…..one question if you guy's are doing all of this for us how do you know what we want for our wedding?" Fudge asked, Gene and Mary paled slightly.

"We've found a way but I think it's time you two get ready. Fudge head to Animal Crossing town hall. Kit you head to you and Fudge's house." Gene said and the two nodded and went their separate ways. The nicelanders let out a sigh of relief thank the lands they didn't have to explain that one. The two then called everyone and told they we're in the home stretch.

By then Gracie had just finished Kit's tux, Gloyd had just came in and was happy to see the good news.

"Here you go! All I need to do is wrap it up and all done!" Gracie said as she pulled out peacock blue wrapping paper. With her initials on it, she then quickly wrapped it up and handed it to the pumpkin themed racer.

"Thanks!" Gloyd said and he ran out the store ready to catch up with Rancis is who we're buying the wedding rings, he had read Fudge's journal and found out which ones she wanted her and Kit to have.

This was going to be a day Fudge and Kit would remember forever.


	8. Wedding Day

**_A/N: The Oc in this chapter: Bennynae ConYelo belongs to I'm Reader-anon._**

*

Kit stared at his tux the jacket and pants we're made of silky sapphire blue lace. While the shirt and shoes we're a pure jet black,

"So what do you think?" Rancis asked. Kit's face slowly turned red as he replied,

"I…..I-love it! But……how…how did you know I wanted this as a tux. I…..I've never even told Fudge about this. I-I've been worried people might think I'm….gay for wearing that." Rancis pat Kit on the back.

"Nonsense it's what you like. Only your opinion matters." He said and the NPC smiled nervously, he was so excited yet terrified what if Fudge didn't say "I do."? But he tried to shake his fears off he took the tux. And ran up to the restroom so he could take a good shower.

*

Meanwhile twenty minutes later guests we're already coming into the wedding. A few of them admiring the drape ceiling over the place. The guests sat down in their seats after they put their gifts of the gift table. The food had all been moved out to a table of it's own. With the yet to be seen wedding cake right next to it.

Felix was at his podium as everyone waited for the groom to show. Luckily they didn't have to wait long as they saw the three tux wearing racers and the groom in question walk in. Kit gulped as his heart was beating so loud he swore everyone could hear it. Rancis winked at him before waiting outside just like Taffyta. Kit got on his side of the podium as Gloyd and Swizzle stood right behind him.

Sonic sped up to the piano just as Vanellope and Snowanna came in and stood on Fudge's side of the podium. They wore matching white and blue wedding dresses.

"Hey does anyone know where the D.J. is?" Sonic asked,

But he was soon answered when a dark blonde haired boy came in with his hair in thick dreadlocks. He had slightly tanned skin but his eyes are a darker shade of blue. He wore an orange shirt with the words "NAE-NAE" written on it, a dark blue denim vest. Loose yellow pants with a thick brown stripe on each side, and brown sneakers with yellow soles. He carried in two medium-sized presents.

"Umm….who's that?" Ralph asked,

"Don't worry he's the entertainment." Gene spoke up. The D.J. smiled nervously with a hint of blush rushing to his cheeks. He ran over to the gift table and put his gifts down,

"Sorry." He muttered. The D.J. ran over to a spacious part of the wedding and pulled out a pair of headphones. He put them on the ground and pressed a button on them. The headphones then transformed into a D.J. set. He then looked towards Taffyta and she nodded. Finally he started to play the wedding march. Everyone went quiet and turned towards the podium.

Taffyta soon came it throwing daisy petals on the floor. Fudge came it soon after and Kit swore his heart skipped a beat. His lover was wearing a gown like dress. With ruffles all over it some of them we're colored cream, and fudge brown. She wore a white clip in her hair that had a large rose on it.

Fudge held a white and red rose bouquet with red lipstick to match. She walked down the aisle with a calm look on her face, finally she got to her side of the podium. The march then ended as Felix cleared his throat,

"I welcome you all on this happy, glorious day. On the union and marriage of Kit Smoreline and Fudge Elcano Fritter. They're relationship proves others like theirs can survive. And the power and determination for each other is overwhelming. Now without further adieu. Kit Smoreline do you take Fudge Fritter to be your lovely wife?" He said. Kit smiled as he fought to keep tears in his eyes,

"Of course I do!" He said causing a few people to chuckle. Felix smiled,

"Great! Now Fudge do you take Kit Smoreline to be your handsome husband?" He asked. Fudge on the other hand wasn't trying to keep her tears at bay,

"I-I-I do!" She said her voice shaking. Felix starting tearing up himself,

"Then you may now kiss the bride." He said. And Kit immediately jumped and kissed Fudge. He wrapped his arms around his now wife's neck as his heart fluttered. The two melted into the kiss as everyone cheered overjoyed for the two. Finally they separated and stared lovingly into each others eye's. Rancis then walked in with the rings and presented them to Fudge and Kit.

The rings shimmered as diamonds covered the putter layer of the rings. The couple took a ring and put it on each other's fingers.

"Come on you two enough with the dough eyes and let's party!" The D.J. said as he started playing hip-hop disco music, Fudge and Kit rolled their eye's. But them and everyone took the suggestion and got the party started. Everyone ate and enjoyed themselves and Kit and Fudge we're ecstatic. Glad that they we're finally together forever,

"I have to admit you look very cute in that tux." Fudge said. Kit blushed and was about to reply. Until the D.J. came over with his gifts.

"Name's Bennynae ConYelo. And I got you something. After all I can't just show up without a gift." Bennynae said,

"Thanks." Kit and Fudge said generously taking the gifts.

"Well open em' up. You have no idea how long it took me to make those." Bennynae said, and the two smiled sheepishly before opening the gifts. The gifts we're a set of headphones they we're gold and cream-colored. With a glowing element in each ear that lite up and matched her theme.

"These little numbers will cancel excess noise to keep you from being startled. But keeps enough sound from the environment. So you wouldn't be essentially deaf to anyone speaking to you." Bennynae said and Fudge smiled, Kit's set was in-ear ones.

"These won't fall out anytime you does rigorous activities. They also glow, and are shock and water proof. Both of your headphones are wireless." Bennynae said.

"Thanks!" Kit said, "My sugar mama needs something like these at big parties like this. Speaking of parties your ears doing alright?" Fudge blushed,

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. Bennynae chuckled,

"Man you two are so sweet now come on time for some cake." He said. And Kit smiled wildly before he grabbed Fudge by her wrist and dragged her to the desert table. Bennynae rolled his eye's and made sure to pick up the gifts and place them somewhere safe.

 _'One track minds.'_ He thought before running to the desert table himself. By the time he had got there Candlehead had just pulled the tarp off. And it reveled a toffee and strawberry cake. That was frosted with premium strawberry icing. And of course with a mini Fudge and Kit on top of the cake.

"Hey! That's my parents recipe!" Fudge said,

"They only did it cause they figured out we liked the cake." Kit whispered in his lovers ear. And they weren't the only one's who liked it. Cause in was gone in less than ten minutes. The characters continued parting until everyone eventually got too tired to go on. But before anyone left Taffyta set up a camera and everyone got together for a group photo.

And just before the camera went off Fudge asked.

"Oh and by the way how'd you get the idea of the decorations and Kit's tux?" Unfortunately before anyone could stop Gloyd he spoke.

"Oh easy we got it from Kit's diary and some stuff from yours too." Everyone, including Bennynae, smacked their foreheads. While Gloyd, realizing what he said, had a guilty smile on his face. Fudge's eyes we're wide as her cheeks we're red. And Finally Kit's ears dropped as his face was completely red. And he was using his small hands to cover his eyes. And just as luck would have it that's when the camera went off.


	9. Epilogue: New Life

It was only an hour after the wedded couple had got home. And luckily Kit being impatient opened the biggest gift. And Fudge was already in bed watching Kit try to set up the new flat screen to the wall. The racer wanted to help but her husband had already declined him wanting Fudge to get her rest.

"Almost got it." Kit muttered, as he finally connected all the wires and started positioning it on the wall. Once he was sure it was right he pushed slightly until a small click was heard. Kit smiled and jumped into the bed with Fudge, he hugged his lover.

"Best. Wedding. Ever." Kit said, Fudge gave an exhausted smile.

"Yep, can't wait for our honeymoon." She said, Kit smiled before he pulled Fudge into a kiss. He let his tongue wrap around his wife's and she didn't even flinch in fact Fudge joined in. Kit's tail started wagging as Fudge's hair began to wrap around him. The kiss lasted for a while until the couple needed to breathe.

"Maybe we can start a bit early?" Kit asked a hint of blush spreading on his cheeks,

"Nice try but remember we have work tomorrow." Fudge replied. Her husband blushed a deep crimson,

"Worth a shot." Kit said. Fudge giggled.

"Yes but let's wait till the weekend before getting into anything too crazy." She said. And the two soon fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
